The methane oxidation enzymes (methane monooxygenase) which methane-utilizing bacteria possess can oxidize not only methane but also alkanes, alkenes, cyclic compounds, organic sulfur compounds and organic nitrogen compounds to the corresponding oxides and are of high industrial value, but have the disadvantage that they tend to be easily deactivated due to their poor stability. If the methane oxidizability of deactivated microorganisms can be reactivated, it is then possible to repeatedly use the microbial cells and, hence, cut down the production cost. Until now, it has been known to regenerate the methane oxidizability of deactivated microbial cells by the supply of a carbon source and oxygen. However, any satisfactory results are not still obtained (U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,476).
For that reason, the present inventors have made intensive and extensive studies with a view to reactivating the methane oxidizability of deactivated microorganisms to a sufficient level, thereby making it possible to use them repeatedly. In consequence, the present inventors have found a method capable of regenerating the methane oxidizability of deactivated microorganisms by regenerating them in a reactivation solution to which a specific substance is added, and have accomplished the present invention.